dontstarvefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Cytaty Maxwella
thumb|250px Ta strona zawiera angielskie oraz polskie komentarze Maxwell'a, które postać mówi, gdy gracz zbada jakiś przedmiot lub obiekt. Obiekty można badać za pomocą przycisku Shift. Narzędzia Siekiera- "Sometimes the direct approach is best." - "Czasami bezpośrednie podejście jest najlepsze." Złota Siekiera- "It gets sharper with every cut." - "Staje się ostrzejsza z każdym cięciem." Łopata- "This is some real advanced techology." - "Oto prawdziwie zaawansowana technologia." Złota Łopata- "This shovel is worth a princely sum." - "Ta łopata jest warta królewskiej kwoty." Kilof- "Everybody loves a little mining." - "Każdy lubi odrobinę rycia." Złoty kilof- "This must be game logic." - "To musi być logika gry." Brzytwa/Can't shave/Nothing left- "If only the world had a single neck." - "Gdyby tylko świat posiadał pojedynczą szyję." Brzytwa (Shaving a waken beefalo)- "I'm not going to try that while he's awake." - "Nie chcę próbować tego, kiedy on jest obudzony." Młot- "It feels good to undo the work of others." - "To przyjemne uczucie niszczyć pracę innych." Widły- "The tool of choice for perfectionists." - "Narzędzie specjalnie dla perfekcjonistów." Światło Ognisko (po zbudowaniu)- "Sure beats darkness." - "Na pewno pokona ciemność." Ognisko (wysokie)- "That will keep Charlie away for now." - "Teraz Charlie będzie się trzymać z daleka." Ognisko (normalne)- "Firey." - "Ogniste." Ognisko (niskie)- "It needs fuel."-"To wymaga paliwa." Ognisko (żar)- "I'm going to lose it." - "Zaraz je stracę." Ognisko (wypalone)- "That's not coming back." - "Ono już nie wróci." Obudowane ognisko (po zbudowaniu)- "Sure beats darkness." - Na pewno pokona ciemność." Obudowane ognisko (wysokie)- "A roaring fire." - "Ryczący ogień." Obudowane ognisko (normalnel)- "It's hot."-"To jest gorące." Obudowane ognisko(niskie)- "It's getting low." - "To się wypala." Obudowane ognisko (żar)- "I should attend to that." - "Powinienen był się tym zająć" Obudowane ognisko (wypalone)- "It's gone cold." - "To staje się zimne." Kask górnika- "Eventually the firefly will starve." - "Ostatecznie świetliki będą głodować." (?) Dyniowa latarnia- "Why hello, Mr. Crane."-"Ach dzień dobry, panie Crane." Pochodnia- "It keeps Charlie at bay." - "To trzyma Charlie na postronku." Przetrwanie Plecak - "I wish there were porters around here." - "Skoda, że nie ma tutaj tragarzy." Świński plecak- "Oh that's just demeaning." - "Och, to po prostu poniżające." Pułapka na ptaki- "They keep falling for it!" - "One ciągle wpadają do tego!" Siatka- "Good for capturing defenseless insects." - "Dobra do chwytania bezbronnych owadów" Wędka- "I will eat for a lifetime." - "Najem się za wszystkie czasy." Maść lecznicza- "Just a bit of venom and some dirty old ash." - "Wystarczy trochę jadu i trochę starego, brudnego prochu" Okład miodowy- "Sticky and gooey and good for putting on booboos." - "Lepki, gęsty i dobry do kładzenia na rany" Śpiwór- "I don't like sleeping rough." - "Nie lubię spania w prymitywnych warunkach." Namiot- "That's a bit rustic for my taste." - "To zbyt wiejskie, jak na mój gust." Pułapka- "Only the dumbest animals will fall for this." - "Tylko najgłupsze zwierzęta dadzą się w to złapać." Futrzasty śpiwór - "At least they're good for something." - "Przynajmniej do czegoś się przydają." Gorący kamień - "A pocketful of heat." - "Pełen ciepła." Parasol - "It's crooked!" - "To jest krzywe!" Jedzenie Garnek Garnek- "Just the thought makes my mouth water." - "Na samą myśl cieknie mi ślinka." Garnek (gotuje się, dużo czasu zostało)- "Wait for it..." - "Czekam na to." Garnek (gotuje się, zaraz koniec)- "Here it comes!" - "To nadchodzi!" Garnek (gotowe)- "Finally, some quality grub." - "Wreszcie, trochę jakościowego żarcia." Farmy Szybka działka rolna,Turbo działka rolna - "Do I look like a farmer?" - "Czy ja wyglądam jak rolnik?" Szybka działka rolna, Turbo działka rolna (wzrasta)- "It's growing." - "To rośnie." Szybka działka rolna, Turbo działka rolna (potrzebuje nawozu)- "Needs manure." - "Potrzebuje kupy." Suszarnia Suszarnia - "I can dry meats so that they last longer." - "Mogę wysuszyć mięso, żeby trwało dłużej." Suszarnia(w trakcie suszenia)- "Still moist." - "Jeszcze wilgotne." Suszarnia (ususzone)- "Like the desert." - "Jak pustynia" Inne Lodówka - "A little piece of winter in a box" - "Odrobina zimy w pudełku." 'Nauka' Maszyna Nauki- "I can't believe I forgot how to build these things." - "Nie mogę uwierzyć, że zapomniałem jak tworzyć te rzeczy." Silnik alchemiczny- "It unlocks recipies of middling utility." - "Odblokowuje średnio potrzebne receptury." Manipulator cienia- "This is where I do my own personal research." - "To tu prowadze moje własne badania" Termometr- "Not the most useful invention, is it?" - "To nie jest najbardziej użyteczny wynalazek, co nie?" Deszczomierz- "I could also just look up to learn the same thing." - "Mógłbym też po prostu wyjrzeć na zewnątrz, żeby się tego dowiedzieć" Piorunochron- "A little bit of protection." - "Troszeczkę ochrony." Proch Strzelniczy- "Now this, I like." - "No, to ja rozumiem." Walka Włócznia- "It's a spear. Yup." - "Taaa, to jest włócznia." Mięsna maczuga- "An undignified weapon for a less refined time." - "Niecna broń na mało wysublimowane czasy" Bumerang- "Beats getting your hands dirty." - "O niebo lepsze niż brudzenie sobie rąk." Dmuchawka- "It's a... thing."-"To jest... rzecz." Usypiająca Strzałka- "Call me Mr. Sandman." - "Nazywaj mnie Piaskunem" Podpalająca Strzałka- "Just make sure to breathe out." - "Tylko sprawdź, czy możesz oddychać." Kask futbolowy- "Now I am ready for the scrimmage." - " Trawiasta zbroja- "Direct confrontation is quite gauche." - "Bezpośrednia konfrontacja jest dość nietaktowna." Drewniana Zbroja- "Ugh, I'm not one for such vulgar fisticuffs." - "Tfu, nie jestem jednym z tych, którzy uprawiają wulgarne rękoczyny." Marmurowa zbroja- "That really isn't my style." - "To nie w moim stylu" Pszczela Mina- "They wait so patiently." - "Czekają tak cierpliwie" Zębowa Pułapka- "This one packs a whallop." - " Ślimaczy hełm - "This will keep me standing. If I need to fight." - "To mnie utrzymuje. Jeśli muszę walczyć." Ślimacza zbroja - "That is not dapper at all." - "To zupełnie nieeleganckie." 'Struktury' Ul Ul- "It holds my bees." - To trzyma moje pszczoły Klatka na ptaki Klatka na ptaki- "You'll never get me behind bars again." - Nigdy się do mnie nie dostaniecie zza kratek. Klatka na ptaki (occupied)- "I feel for ya, feathers." Klatka na ptaki (occupied, sleeping)- "You'll still be in there when you wake up." Kiedy się obudzisz dalej tam będziesz. Chlew Chlew- "That's like their only trick." To jest niczym ich jedyna sztuczka. Chlew (occupied and lights are off)- "I'll huff and I'll puff!" Jak się nadmę i jak dmuchnę! //Te słowa mają związek z bajką "Trzy małe świnki". Chlew (occupied and lights are on)- "I'd go inside too, if I was him." Gdybym był nią, też bym wszedł do środka. Walls Hay Wall (inventory)- "Pocket-sized wall pieces. Yep." Hay Walls (placed)- "It's a tinderbox." Wood Wall (inventory)- "Pocket-sized wall pieces. Yep." Wood Wall (placed)- "Moderately tough, but flammable!" Stone Wall (inventory)- "Pocket-sized wall pieces. Yep." Stone Wall (placed)- "This will keep the riff-raff out." Chest- "A place to store loot." Sign- "It says... nothing."-"To mówi... nic." Cobblestones- "At least this one is useful." Wooden Flooring- "I prefer hardwoods." Checkerboard Flooring- "That's my natural habitat." Carpet Flooring- "That's a quality, high-pile carpet sample!" 'Refine' Rope- "You'd think this would have more uses." Boards- "Roughly hewn." Cut Stone- "The building blocks of civilization." Papyrus- "A blank canvas." Purple Gem- "Purple brings great power." Nightmare Fuel- "Ahhh. Refreshing." 'Magia' Mięsna Kukła- "I'm not above using this." Fletnia Pana- "I'm going to sing a song of madness." Amulet- "It channels the darkest energies of the universe." Człowiek Orkiestra- "It has a good beat and you can dance to it." Mroczna latarnia- "It burns with a beautiful glow." Zbroja nocy- "Time to wrap myself in nightmares." Miecz nocy- "Snicker-snack!" Lodowe berło- "It's a... thing.-"To jest...rzecz" 'Dress' Strawhat- "A hat fit for a peasant." Beefalo Hat- "How unfashionable." Beekeeper Hat- "I'll wear it if I have to." Feather Hat- "I will lure them in with my plumage." Winter Hat- "How disappointingly rustic." Top Hat- "Some fine haberdashery." Walking Stick- "It has pictures of fast things carved into it." Dapper Vest- "It's a... thing." Breezy Vest- "It's more of a fall vest." Puffy Vest- "It's so hard to look fashionable in the winter." Bush Hat- "There's room in there for me." Garland- "Definetly not my style." Rabbit Earmuffs- "They are at least warm." Sewing Kit- "A fine and noble endeavour." 'Nature - Plants' Evergreen Evergreen- "I've heard them described as 'piney'." Evergreen (chopped)- "That's not about to grow back." Evergreen (burning)- "Oops." Evergreen (burnt)- "Ashes to ashes." Log- "It's a piece of wood, what more is there to say?" Log (burning)- "Well, that was fun while it lasted." Charcoal- "Nothing will steal my carbon!" Pinecone- "A more outdoorsy type might be able to make something of this." Baby Evergreen "A more outdoorsy type might be able to make something of this." Spiky Tree Spiky Tree- "A tree with a foul demeanor." Spiky Tree (chopped)- "Tree 0, Maxwell 1." Spiky Tree (burning)- "There it goes." Spiky Tree (burnt)- "It's no use to anyone now." Lumpy Evergreen ''' Lumpy Evergreen- "It looks sickly." '''Sapling Sapling- "A supple, woody stem." Sapling (picked)- "It'll grow back." Sapling (burning)- "Oops." Sapling (picked up)- "Do I look like a gardener?" Twigs- "Common, but useful." Grass Grass- "Tufty." Grass (picked)- "Already harvested." Grass (barren)- "Needs manure." Grass (burning)- "Oops." Grass Tuft- "Do I look like a gardener?" Cut Grass- "The mundane stuff of the earth." Berry Bush Berry Bush- "Reduced to eating berries. Sigh." Berry Bush (picked)- "And now we wait." Berry Bush (barren)- "It needs manure." Berry Bush (picked up)- "Do I look like a gardener?" Reeds Reeds- "There's wind in them there willows." Reeds (picked)- "No more tubes." Reeds (burning)-."Oops." Cut reeds- "I think I could build something useful from this." Plant Plant- "Leafy!" Plant (growing)- "It's growing." Plant (ready to be picked)- "It's ready." Marsh Plant- "What a generic little plant." Spiky bush- "It's twisted and thorny, just like me!" Flower- "I am filled with the irrational urge to stomp upon it." 'Nature - Objects' Bee hive Bee Hive- "Not the bees!" Honeycomb- "It's full of bee seeds" Boulder Boulder- "It's a rock."-"To jest kamień ." Rocks- "Hmmm. Now what do I do with them?"-"Hmmm ,co teraz powinienem z tym zrobić?" Flint- "Ow! I cut my finger!."-"Ał! Przyciąłem sobie palca!" Gold Nugget- "This was important to me once." Nitre- "One third of the way there..." Graves Headstone (1)- "It says milk. Eggs. Bacon." Headstone (2)- "Here lies some guy. Blah blah blah." Headstone (3)- "Hey, that's my name!" Headstone (4)- "This headstone is blank." Grave- "What lies beneath?" Grave (dug)- "Already got that one." Koalefant tracks Suspicious Dirt Pile- "That looks out-of-place." Animal Tracks- "Some dumb beast passed through here." Wooden thing Wooden Thing- "My beautiful machine is in pieces!" Wooden Thing (partially assembled)- "It is still incomplete." Wooden Thing (fully assembled)- "It's alive!" Ring Thing- "This is the quantum field guard band." Crank Thing- "This is used to agitate the humours." Box Thing- "This is a box full of sadness and woe." Metal Potato Thing- "The gears in here are so small they turn the fabric of reality." Wormhole Wormhole (closed)- "It's worse knowing what the other part looks like." Wormhole (open)- "I can assure you that it smells worse than it looks." Wormhole (exited)- "Yech. It's horrible in there." Pond- "I can see my face reflected off the top." Spider Den- "They grow big here." Spider Egg- "Squishy." Rabbit Hole- "There's a world going on under there." 'Moby- Potwory' Psy Gończe Pies Gończy- "They don't recognise me!" Czerwony Pies Gończy- "I put fire gems in there as a joke." Niebieski pies gończy- "I had a lot of surplus gems!" Czerwony Kryształ- "Red brings fire." Niebieski kryształ- "Blue brings ice." Psi ząb- "It's a... thing."-"To... rzecz." Pająki Pająki- "It's mostly digestive system." Pająki(sen)- "Sssh! It will wake up hungry." Pająki (śmierć)- "Ewwww!" Pająk wojownik- "It's a specialized form." Pająk wojownik (sen)- "I don't want to wake that one." Pająk wojownik (śmierć)- "Good riddance!" Jedwab- "Despite it's origin, it could make some fine garments." Krampus Krampus- "You won't catch me!" Worek Krampusa "It's really light."-To jest najprawdziwsza prawda! Macka Macki- "I'm glad the rest of it is down there." Kolec macki- "Ugh. This is so revolting." Tentacle spots- "This is how they reproduce." Świniołak- "That one's gone feral." Duch- "It remembers me!"-To zapamięta mnie ! Walrus Mactusk- "Don't you recognise me?." Weetusk- "A chip off the old block." Walrus Camp- "The Walrusser can't be far." Walrus Camp (Summer)- "I best not linger when winter comes." Walrus Tusk- "I'll put this to better use." Tam o' Shanter- "Made in Scotland."-Wyprodukowano w Szkocji. Mosquito Mosquito- "Bloody blood sucking blood suckers." Mosquito (picked up)- "I got him." 'Moby- Neutralne zwierzęta' Bawół Bawół- "Just look at that stupid beast." Bawół (sleeping)- "It's only marginally less stupid when it's asleep." Bawół (shaved)- "Now it looks dumb AND pathetic." Beefalo Wool- "It smells like a barn." Bawoli Róg- "Call forth the beasts!" Mały bawół- "They're even ugly as children." Bee Bee- "They work so hard, the fools." Bee (picked up)- "Now what do I do with it?" Killer Bee- "What is that bee so angry about?" Killer bee (picked up)- "I've caught a tiger by the tail." Stinger- "It's dripping with venom." Pig Pig- "What a slobbering fool." Pig (following)- "He's simple but he's mine." Pig Skin- "It was him or me." Frog Frog- "It jumps and licks things." Frog (sleeping)- "It looks tired." Koalefant Koalefant- "A distant cousin of the beefalo." Winter Koalefant- "It has it's winter coat on." 'Mobs - Passive Animals' Butterfly Butterfly- "It's a flying flower." Butterfly (picked up)- "It would be a shame if someone ripped the wings off you." Birds Crow- "I don't know how they got here." Crow (picked up)- "Shhhh... My pretty." Crow Feather- "Black is the colour of sleep." Redbird- "The redbird comes from the firelands." Redbird (picked up)- "Silence, bird!" Redbird Feather- "Red is the color of fire." Snow bird- "I don't recognise that one." Snowbird (picked up)- "Quiet, you." Snowbird Feather- "Grey is the colour of pain." Gobbler- "It's addicted to fermented berries." Chester Eye Bone- "Stop looking at me!"-Przestań patrzeć na mnie ! Eye Bone (Chester dead, eye closed)- Ashes of Eye Bone- Chester- "Annoying little monster. He has his uses, though." Rabbit Rabbit- "I've been here too long - It actually looks tasty." Rabbit (picked up)- "Don't worry, rabbit. Everything is under control." Fireflies Fireflies- "How pretty." Fireflies (picked up)- "I could squish them if I wanted to." Mandrake Mandrake- "Oh shut UP, will you?" Mandrake (following)- "What a disturbing root." Mandrake (dead)- "My ears are still ringing." Mandrake (cooked)- "It has lost a lot its power." 'Mobs - Tallbird family' Tallbird Tallbird- These were a failed experiment. Tallbird Nest (empty)- It's made of dirty beefalo hair. Tallbird Nest (with egg)- "Well. That's tempting." Tallbird egg Tallbird Egg- Tallbirds are territorial because of these things. Tallbird Egg (cooked)- It tastes like broken dreams. Hatching Tallbird Egg- We've got a live one here. Hatching Tallbird Egg (dead, eating the egg)- That tastes about as good as you would expect. Hatching Tallbird Egg (too hot)- Hot enough for ya? Hatching Tallbird Egg (too cold)- It's getting tepid. Hatching Tallbird Egg (long time left)- Hatching Tallbird Egg (short time left)- Smallbird Smallbird- What!? What do you want? Smallbird (hungry)- Smallbird (starving)- Smallish Tallbird Smallish Tallbird- Smallish Tallbird (hungry)- Smallish Tallbird (starving, attacking)- 'Mobs - Bosses' Deerclops Deerclops- "Even I am afraid of that guy." Deerclops Eye- "Deerclops are myopic" Treeguard (Leif)- "Disgusting creature!" Spider Queen- "Maybe I'll just get out of her way." Spider Hat- "Spiders have such malleable wills." 'Mobs - Other' Maxwell- "Lookin good !"-"Dobrze wyglądasz!" Tooth trap (Maxwells)- Beemine (Maxwells)- Pig King- "That's a man with his priorities in order!" Abigail- "Why just these mortals stay dead ?" 'Food - Meats' Monster Meat- "How revolting." Cooked Monster Meat- "I'll eat it if I have to." Monster Jerky- "My teeth are getting too old for this." Meat- "I'm used to much finer fare." Cooked meat- "It smells less like barnyard, now." Jerky- "My teeth are getting too old for this." Drumstick- "It tastes strangely like berries." Fried Drumstick- "Still tastes like berries." Fish- "Fresh from the murky depths." Cooked Fish- "It still stinks" Morsel- "This is barely a mouthful." Cooked Morsel- "Well, at least it's not moving anymore" Koalefant Trunk- "Full of summer mucus." Winter Koalefant Trunk- "The trunk thickens in the winter to hold more mucus." Koalefant Trunk Steak- "At least the mucus burned off." Frog Legs- "Muscular."-"Muskularne." Cooked Frog Legs- "Stringy." 'Food - Fruits' Pomegranate- Sliced Pomegranate- Durian- "It's an aquired taste." Extra Smelly Durian- "A little more refined, at least." Dragon Fruit- Prepared Dragon Fruit- Berries- "Sigh, if I have to." Roasted Berries- "A little more refined, at least" 'Food - Vegetables' Corn- Popcorn- Carrot (in the ground)- "How mundane." Carrot (picked up)- "I'm not a fan of vegetables." Roasted Carrot- "A little more refined, at least." Pumpkin- Hot Pumpkin- Eggplant- Braised Eggplant- Red Mushroom- "I forget what this one does." Cooked Red Cap- "Kind of bitter." Green Mushroom- "I should eat it." Cooked Green Cap- "Salty!" Blue Mushroom- "What could go wrong?" Cooked Blue Cap- "Umami!" 'Food - Crock Pot' Mandrake Soup- Turkey Dinner- Most recipes- 'Food - Other' Seeds- "I suppose these won't plant themselves." Seeds (carrot seeds, pumpkin seeds etc)- Roasted Seeds- "I broiled the life out of 'em." Honey- Petals- "Like so much confetti." Butterfly Wings- Butter- Rot- "That used to be food until I wasted it." 'Misc Items' Purple Gem- Beard Hair- "Hirsute." Manure- "It's the way of all mortal life." Graveyard Trinkets Melty Marbles - Fake Kazoo - Gord's Knot - "This was important to someone once." Gnome - Tiny Rocketship - "This was important to someone once." Frazzled Wires - Ball and Cup - "This was important to someone once." Hardened Rubber Bung - Mismatched Buttons - Second-hand Dentures - Lying robot - "This was important to someone once." Dessicated Tentacle - "This was important to someone once." 'Announcements' Generic- Battlecry- "To arms!" Battlecry (on prey)- "You look tasty!"-"Wyglądasz smacznie!" Battlecry (Pig)- Battlecry (Spider)- Battlecry (Warrior Spider)- Leaving combat- Leaving combat (prey)- Leaving combat (Pig)- Leaving combat (Spider)- Leaving combat (Spider warrior)- Torch (run out)- "Dang it. Another torch down." Boomerang (hit self)- "OW! Clumsy!" Dusk- "It'll be dark soon. Charlie will be waking up."-"Wkrótce będzie ciemno. Charlie się obudzi." Entering light- "The light is back."-"Światło wróciło." Entering darkness- "It's dark! I can't see!"-"Jest ciemno! Nie widzę!" Doing things in the dark- Failed to do something- Failed to craft something- Trying to sleep during the day- Trying sleep near monsters- Knocked out- Bees- Mosquitos- Grue- Charlie? Is that you? It's me! Maxwell!"-"Charlie? Czy to ty? To ja! Maxwell!" Grue(hurt by)- "OW Charlie! That hurt."-OH Charlie! To boli. Pecked- Hound's are coming- Inventory full- "My pockets are full."-"Moje kieszenie są pełne." Eating- Eating (spoiled food)- Eating (stale food)- Eating (painful food)- Hungry- "I am empty inside."-"Jestem pusty w środku." Exiting a Wormhole- Koalefant (lost its trail)- Koalefant (found)- Kategoria:Zalążki artykułów Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Cytaty